poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical World of Winnie the Pooh
Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh redirects here. For the DVD, see Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (DVD). Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh and Magical World of Winnie the Pooh are the names of a series of Videos and DVD releases that contain episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh including the theme song. The series is not complete, not all episodes have been released on DVD. Magical World of Winnie the Pooh series Each DVD has a different cover per country of release, with the titled translated to the native language. All DVDs contain a language selection, but the number of languages differs per DVD. Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh series List of VHS and DVD releases # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 1 - All For One And One For All (2003) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 2 - Little Things Mean A Lot (2004) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 3 - It's Playtime With Pooh (2003) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 4 - A Great Day Of Discovery (2003) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 5 - Friends Forever (2004) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 6 - Love and Friendship (2004) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 7 - Share Your World (2004) # Magical World Of Winnie The Pooh - Volume 8 - Growing Up With Pooh (2004) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh - Volume 1 - A Great Day Of Discovery (2005) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh - Volume 2 - Friends Forever (2005) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh - Volume 3 - All For One And One For All (2005) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh - Volume 4 - It's Playtime With Pooh (2006) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh - Volume 5 - Love and Friendship (2006) List of Episodes and Additional Features All For One And One For All (2003) Episodes: * Rabbit Marks the Spot (ep. 24-1, 1989) * Friend, In Deed (ep. 2-1, 1988) * The Piglet Who Would Be King (ep. 5, 1988) * Donkey for a Day (ep. 2-2, 1988) * Oh, Bottle (ep. 33-1, 1990) Extras: * Easter Egg Hunt Little Things Mean A Lot (2004) Episodes: * The Wishing Bear (ep. 16, 1989) * Honey for a Bunny (ep. 13-1, 1988) * Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore (ep. 36-2, 1990) * Monkey See, Monkey Do Better (ep. 8-2, 1988) Extras: * Winnie the Pooh Share-a-thon game It's Playtime With Pooh (2003) Episodes: * What's the Score, Pooh? (ep. 35-1, 1990) * The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger (ep. 46, 1991) * Bubble Trouble (ep. 25-1, 1989) * April Pooh (ep. 38-2, 1990) Extras: * Soccer Playtime with Pooh game A Great Day Of Discovery (2003) Episodes: * All's Well That Ends Wishing Well (ep. 26, 1989) * Babysitter Blues (ep. 9, 1988) * Party Poohper (ep. 22-1, 1989) * Piglet's Poohetry (ep. 50-1, 1991) Extras: * Cheer Up Eeyore game Friends Forever (2004) Episodes: * Good-bye Mr. Pooh (ep. 24-2, 1989) * Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? (ep. 29-1, 1989) * Fish Out of Water (ep. 19-2, 1989) * Pooh Skies (ep. 37, 1990) Extras: * Heffalumps and Woozles sing-along * Piglet's balloon strings game Love and Friendship (2004) Episodes: * A Very, Very Large Animal (ep. 19-1, 1989) * No Rabbit's a Fortress (ep. 28-1, 1989) * Stripes (ep. 8-1, 1988) * Tigger's Shoes (ep. 20-2, 1989) Extras: * Up, Down and Touch the Ground sing-along Share Your World (2004) Episodes: * To Catch a Hiccup (ep. 23-2, 1989) * Owl's Well That Ends Well (ep. 50-2, 1991) * Lights Out (ep. 20-1, 1989) * The Rats Who Came to Dinner (ep. 17-2, 1989) Extras: * Piglet's Picture Puzzle Growing Up With Pooh (2004) Episodes: * Cloud, Cloud Go Away (ep. 49-1, 1991) * Me and My Shadow (ep. 23-1, 1989) * Easy Come, Easy Gopher (ep. 41-1, 1990) * The Bug Stops Here (ep. 40-2, 1990) Extras: * Tigger and Roo's Balloon Bounce game Category:Growing_Up_with_Winnie_the_Pooh_DVDs Category:The_New_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh Category:Stubs Category:Stub